Legolas And Alassë
by imaani.m
Summary: Alassë was beautiful Silvan she-elf who lingered in the Palace Of Mirkwood.
_Legolas And Alassë_

Alassë stood at the mirror in her room in the great palace of the woodland realm. She was busy carefully tying her beautiful long, black hair into two loose plaits, her fingers twiddling around the delicate locks of hair as they formed magical braids. Her reflection stared back at her when she glanced into the mirror which was encased in a wondrous waterfall of spindling branches and autumn leaves. She frowned at the reflection. Despite her alluring beauty - her long hair, hazel brown eyes which looked like a pair of glistening chestnuts in the sunlight, her soft pink lips and rosy cheeks which were constantly lifted by her bright smile - Alassë longed to be out of the palace, out of the protection of The Elf king, Thranduil, and into the wild. She longed for adventure.

Alassë was something of a wonder at fighting orcs; accompanied by her tall bow and her deadly arrows, nothing could get in her way. She swung in all directions here, there and everywhere, front - flipping over the tallest of obstacles like a gymnast, her arrows flying around and landing into the heads of countless amounts of orcs and enemies. Anyone who was lucky enough to see her in action, would be left gob - smacked.

After finishing her hair, buttoning up her fascinating, silver robe, clipping her rose shaped broach onto the white cloak she flung on, and slipping on her long, white boots, Alassë flew to the door. She grabbed her bow and arrows, strapped the arrows tightly around her back, and headed into the halls of The Woodland Realm.

"My Lord," she said as she headed up towards Thranduil, who sat on his throne, simply admiring his palace. He looked down at her, his face was plain but stern, maybe even irritated. "I'm going out to fight a pack of orcs I saw coming in from the West. I should be back by noon." she turned and was about to head towards the palace doors, when Thranduil spoke up.

"Alassë," he said, "You are to be back in 3 hours. Mereth Nuin Giliath takes place tonight. You are to be back in time, you cannot miss it." Alassë frowned. The probability of her getting back in time was unpromising, but even so, she nodded to the King, before spinning around and pacing out of the Palace.

The palace guards made way for Alassë as she headed towards them. She was walking briskly, and it looked like she meant business. It had been too long since the last time she went orc hunting, and so she was too relieved that she would be able to finally go out and do something.

When she got outside, she began to run. She heard the howls and grunts of the nearby orcs and their furocious, blood thirsty wolves. She dodged through the trees and bushes of the forest of Mirkwood, until she found a large rock to hide behind in the meadow. She leaned her back against the rough stubble of the rock, hearing the orcs grow nearer and nearer, until she sensed an orc on a beast right behind her rock. As soon as she heard a grunt, she immediately stood up, twisted around, and shot both the wolf and its rider with one arrow. Then, she flounced up onto the rock and began firing her arrows in every direction, not missing a single orc in a hit.

When the coast was clear, she headed on. Pouncing of the rock and falling onto the uneven grounds of the meadow, she would find herself shoot the odd orc here and there. It felt good; the satisfying feeling that had been so absent from her life for so long, had returned. She was free - at least for a few hours.

Back at the castle, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, Son of Thranduil, went pacing up towards the guards at the palace doors. His Father had just told him that Alassë had left the castle only a few minutes ago in the search of a pack of orcs. He felt a sudden urge of worry, a feeling he knew he shouldn't have in the cause of Alassë as he knew she was so brilliant at war. But, even so, he wouldn't let the situatuion slip. His face bared a look of anxiety as he approached the guards.

"When did Alassë leave?" he asked them loudly and cautiously, but in Sindarin. Hurt and pain cut through his words.

"My Lord, Alassë left 10 minutes ago. She headed to river Anduin." said one of the guards. Legolas nodded and headed out of the doors. He was going to find Alassë.

He ran out into the forest, and passed the same rock that Alassë had hid behind. He heard mere sounds of orcs in the distance, and headed straight towards them. He followed his instinct, but was generally heading to River Anduin. A few orcs had approached him, but he too was equipped with his own bow and arrows, plus his sword and knives, so nothing came more than a meter towards him. He was just as good a fighter than Alassë, but would never say that to her face.

Meanwhile, Alassë was busy killing her orcs. She had counted as she went, and was currently on 57. 58. 59...

She approached River Anduin, leaped over the rocks on it before spinning around and firing at more approaching orcs on one leg to keep her balance. Then, an unexpected thought ran through her mind.

 _Had Legolas came after her?_

No one knew it, but Alassë couldn't help but feel a passionate love for the Prince grow in her heart. The way he talked to her when they were together, in a low, soft tone. And the way he looked her in the eyes when he did so, his dazzling sky blue eyes staring into hers, the two of them floating off into a dream...

Suddenly, lost in her thoughts, Alassë tripped over herself and fell off the rock she was balancing on. She went crashing down into the stony, shallow rapids of the river, thudding her stunned skeleton against the rocks in the flushing water. She felt her head knock onto to ground, and only realized how fatal the fall was until she felt a rush of pain strain over her body. She flinched, before becoming unconscious. She watched the world fade into darkness...

Legolas was constantly pulling arrow after arrow out of his arrow pouch, killing orcs as he trudged his way through the forest. His heart was straining to find Alassë.

He finally came to the River, and looked over the horizon as he heard the crashes of the water against the rocks and bushes. His eyes darted around in search for Alassë - when he spotted her.

His heart dropped a million miles the ground when he saw her lying amongst the menacing waves of the river. Her face was pale and her eyes were tightly shut. Legolas bit his bottom lip and rushed over to her, lowering his bow and his guard. He looked over her unconscious body, when he considered his last option. He wrapped his arms around her flimsy, delicate body, and plucked her out of the water. With one hand, he grabbed his sword, and swung it at a few orcs that pounced at him.

His other hand was gently holding Alassë, holding her tight. His eyes were focused on her, as he waited patiently for any movement. She was lifeless.

Legolas continued to hurry through the forest until the palace came into view. He sighed a sigh of relief, and the guards watched him as he rushed inside. They watched him with inquisitive eagle eyes, surprised at the unconscious girl in his arms. Legolas didn't look up once.

Eventually, he reached Alassë's room, where he placed her carefully on her bed.

"Alassë," he whispered softly. Suddenly, he saw her eyes began to open. She smiled as soon as she saw him. He smiled back.

"I knew you would come." Alassë whispered back to him. Legolas folded a lock of her hair over her ear.

"Of course I would." he said, "I love you." his faced burnt up and he felt it go red as soon as he said it. She nodded.

They both stood up slowly, Legolas helping Alassë onto her feet. They went hand in hand to the Feast Of Starlight.


End file.
